rccoopfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Ayuda:Firma
en:Help:Signature La firma es una pieza de texto y con la que te identificas como autor de un bloque de texto. Ella contiene un enlace automático a tu página de usuario, haciendo facil para otros comunicarte y conocer más sobre ti. La fecha incluida en tu firma también incluye el momento en que se dejó el texto, esto para mantener órden los comentarios que hayas creado. En las y , firmando ayudas a otros a mantener una discusión ordenada, y saber quien dió su opinión. Esto es considerado buena "Wikietiqueta". Generalmente, tus contribuciones en artículos, páginas de ayuda, políticas, y otro tipo de páginas de contenido no deben ser firmados ¿Cómo firmo? Para firmar con tu nombre, escribe cuatro tildes en linea: : ~~~~ Recuerda que cada vez que dejes un mensaje a un usuario en su página de discusión, o añadas tú voto debes de poner tu firma pulsando el botón http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/images/button_sig.png o y te aparecerá esto ~~~~, después de darle a "Grabar página" (guardar) esas cuatro rayas se convertirán en tu firma. El botón http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/images/button_sig.png o en la barra de edición también puede ser usado para dejar cuatro tildes (a menos que hayas quitado "mostrar " en tus ). Cuando firmes te aparecerá algo así: Nombre de usuario fecha (UTC) Ejemplo: Wikia 18:00 12 feb 2011 (UTC) Este ejemplo indica que el nombre de usuario de quien firmo es "Wikia" y el tiempo en que dejo el mensaje. Tu puedes poner tres tildes (~~~) en caso de que no quieras indicar el tiempo que se publico el mensaje, o cinco (~~~~~) si quieres unicamente el tiempo de publicación. ¿Cómo cambio mi firma? Tu firma por defecto contiene unicamente tu nombre de usuario, enlazada a tu página de usuario en la wiki donde firmaste: :Ejemplo Ve a tus preferencias (Especial:Preferencias) y busca la sección que dice: Firma, allí podrás añadir un apodo, o mejorar tu firma. Lo mejor es añadir un enlace directo a tu discusión añadiendo este código en tus preferencias: Nombre de usuario (Mi Discusión) ¿Cómo añadir color a mi firma? Nombre de usuario (Mi discusión) Después de añadir el código de tu firma, selecciona la opción: Tratar firma como wikitexto (sin un enlace automático) que aparece justo debajo de donde se añade el código, seguidamente dale a el botón "Guardar" y por último pulsa los botones Ctrl y F5 a la vez, para limpiar el caché. Wikipedia lists various things to avoid putting in your signature, including templates, images, and blinking text. There is no overall policy at Wikia about this. We discourage it on the Central Wikia, but you may find other Wikia permit, or even encourage, these sorts of creative signatures. Check with the community on the wiki you are editing whether there are any rules about this. What about anonymous users and signatures? If you chose to edit Wikia without logging in, the tildes will be converted to your IP address. In such cases, it may make more sense to manually sign your posts with a pseudonym or tag such as ''--anon''. (Note that choosing not to sign with tildes does not keep your IP address private, since the IP still appears in the .) What about signatures in other character sets? If your signature is in a character set not in wide usage on the wiki you are signing on, it may be easier for users there to recognize you if you add a version of your name in the character set of that wiki. In addition to difficulties users may have in remembering and using a name in a script which is foreign to them, characters from many scripts (such as Chinese, Hindi, or Georgian) may display as boxes or mojibake (garbage characters) for users without the proper fonts installed. In these cases, you might want to add an additional nickname to your signature that is more understandable on that wiki. For example, you could use something like 快樂 (Happiness) or 快樂 (Felicidad) in the Your nickname (for signatures): field. Where can I find more help? The English Wikipedia has various pages relating to signing comments, and to making comments in general, which may help to guide your project's development of signature and talk page policies. Please see: *Talk pages *Archiving talk pages *Talk page style guide *Refactoring talk pages *Sign your posts on talk pages Categoría:Ayuda Categoría:Políticas